Una lista bastante peculiar
by xIshisu-Chanx
Summary: "Esta historia participa en el Reto Pasos Para Saber Si Estás Enamorado/a del Foro Comunidad Sakuriana"


Disclaimer: "Esta historia participa en el Reto Pasos Para Saber Si Estas Enamorado/a del Foro Comunidad Sakuriana"

Los personajes pertenecen a CLAMP

La peculiar lista del amor

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La castaña de larga y brillante cabellera camina por los desolados pasillos de Seijo, dirigiéndose a los casilleros a buscar sus cosas para poder irse a su casa después de tan largo día, al ser capitana del equipo de porristas de su preparatoria, los días de entrenamiento se quedaba hasta tarde en la escuela, en especial el día de hoy.

Al final de la practica , se pusieron a practicar con los bastones, en ese preciso instante cierta persona paso cerca y mando a volar su concentración a quien sabe donde, y junto con esta su bastón, que se estrello en una ventana cercana rompiéndola en miles de pedazos.

Lo peor de todo no fue la reprimenda que le dio el director - que le dijo que no informaría a sus padres por ser una alumna ejemplar, ademas el seguro del colegio cubría ese tipo de da os- tampoco lo fue el castigo - que fue levantar los vidrios rotos - ni tampoco lo fue el cortarse el dedo con estos.

No, lo peor fue ver la cara de burla que le dirigió Shaoran Li en el momento en que la ventana se caía a pedazos.

¿Por que eso fue lo peor?

El chico nunca le presto atención y justo el día en que se entera que esta enamorada de el, ella se hace notar de la peor forma, sacando a relucir su torpeza.

Camina con la cabeza gacha en señal de derrota, maldiciendo a Tomoyo entre susurros, a ella y a su maldita lista, todo esto es culpa de ella.

Ayer tuvieron un periodo libre, ambas se quedaron en el salón de clases, Sakura observaba por la ventana a Shaoran Li apoyado en un árbol cercano con los brazos cruzados y su característico ceño fruncido y en frente de el una linda chica, que a su parecer era muy fea, sintió una sensación rara y aparto la vista, por lo que no vio cuando la chica rompió en llanto y salio corriendo, al contrario lo que vio fueron los amatistas ojos de su prima Tomoyo, estos lanzaban chispitas y tenia una sonrisa picara en la boca.

Tomoyo se levanto de donde estaba sentada, fue hasta su pupitre, de ahí saco un cuaderno con una birome que estaba sujeta en la tapa de este, giro la silla que esta en el pupitre de frente al de Sakura, sentándose en esta apoyo el cuaderno en la mesa de la castaña, quien no entendía nada, al terminar de escribir arranco con delicadeza la hoja del cuaderno, la doblo en cuatro y le dibujo un corazón, después se la entrego muy sonriente a su querida prima, que seguía sin entender de que iba la cosa.

- Tal vez algún día me lo agradezcas - Sakura tomo el papel - bien, quiero que leas atentamente cada paso, debes ser honesta en cada uno de ellos, Eriol tiene periodo libre también así que nos vemos luego - sin mas su prima acomodo su gran cabellera negra y se fue en busca de su novio.

Sakura decía para si misma que su prima es muy rara, fijo su atención al papel en su mano, lo desdoblo y se sorprendió al leer el titulo.

**"Pasos para saber si estas enamorado/a"**

En su mente apareció solo un nombre.

Su corazón martillaba fuertemente.

**1- Piensas en el/ella todo el tiempo, ya sea de buena o mala forma.**

Por favor, era imposible no pensar en el, es el chico mas popular de la preparatoria, y al ser el capitán del equipo de football debía pensar como alentarlo en los partidos, claro también pensaba que debía se un mimado como todos los que tienen dinero. Ese punto queda descartado, ¿verdad?

**2- El/Ella es tema de conversación con tus amigos ya sean comentarios positivos o negativos.**

Lo había explicado anteriormente, es el chico mas popular de la preparatoria Seijo, y no solo de esa, y también explico lo de los partidos ¿no?. Otro punto que queda descartado.

**3- Necesitas saber si esta cerca, por lo que lo/la buscas constantemente con la mirada.**

Por supuesto que ella no lo necesita cerca, y solo lo busco con la mirada para saber cual sera su próxima conquista. Simple curiosidad.

**4- Te interesa saber mas de el/ella, te sabes su rutina, donde vive y cuales son sus amigos, etc. No lo confundas eso no es simple curiosidad**

No, no y no a ella no le interesa nada de el, sabe lo que sabe por simple casualidad ya que Eriol, el novio de Tomoyo, es su primo y parece ser que al 'caballero ingles' -como le dice su prima- le encanta burlase de su 'querido primo' -como le dice el- contando todo tipo de raras historias sobre el aludido -la verdad es que cada ves que habla se parece mas a Yamasaki, no sabe si creerle o no- si sabe donde vive es porque su mansión -si mansión- esta a un a manzana de la mansión de Tomoyo -si, otra mansión- sabe todo su itinerario porque cada ves que va al baño hay unas cuantas locas de su club se fans hablando -chillando- de los lugares donde piensan seguirlo. Todo esto son simples coincidencias.

**5- Si ves a alguien cerca de el/ella se te forma un nudo en el estomago y una extra a sensacion recorre tu cuerpo. A eso se le llama celos.**

Definitivamente no, ella no sentía nada de eso.

**6- Te estas preguntando que se sentiría estar cerca de esa persona.**

No, ella no se lo pregunta, no me gustaría tenerlo cerca, al menos no sin reclamarle unas cuantas cosas, como reclamarle por ser un rompe-corazones de primera.

**Si te pasa todo esto y tu corazón late desesperado...**

**Estas perdidamente enamorado/a.**

Al terminar de leer el papel, lo doblo y lo guardo en el bolsillo de su pollera.

- Yo no estoy enamorada - dijo para si misma - mucho menos de Shaoran Li -

Para Sakura ese día termino bastante rápido, claro se la paso perdida en su cabeza las horas restantes, al llegar a su casa se encerró en su habitación diciéndole a su padre que estaba muy cansada.

A las 5:30 a.m, a solo media hora de que su despertador sonara.

Lo admitió.

- Estoy enamorada de Shaoran Li - dijo en un susurro.

Al llegar a la preparatoria esta mañana, Tomoyo prácticamente salto sobre ella y la interrogo durante todo el día.

Volviendo al presente, metió su mano en el bolsillo de su pollera y saco la maldita lista, la arrojo al cesto de basura que esta en la esquina de la preparatoria y siguió su camino a casa.

Ella no sabia que la dichosa lista se iba a volar, ni que el viento la iba a arrastrar hasta los pies de dos chicas que, al igual que ella, salieron tarde ese día.

A un mes del gran descubrimiento, Sakura ya había decidido no decirle sobre sus sentimientos al chico en cuestión.

Durante ese mes la lista de pasos, paso de mano en mano, de estudiante a estudiante por toda la preparatoria, llamándose "la peculiar lista del amor", la castaña al ser una gran despistada no sabia nada al respecto.

Sakura se levanto temprano ese día, el sol estaba radiante y se había despertado temprano, después de desayunar, partió como siempre a la preparatoria en sus patines, últimamente a sentido que la observan pero no le dio importancia seguro son ideas suyas.

Llega a la preparatoria, se cambia sus patines por los zapatos reglamentarios y camina tranquilamente por los, todavía, vacíos pasillos de Seijo hacia su salón, de repente alguien la jala a un salón vació que esta en desuso, siente que la apoyan en la pared cercana a la puerta.

- Li - dice en un susurro que inmediatamente es interrumpido, ya que Shaoran Li, el chico de rebeldes cabellos castaños y ojos ambarinos la esta besando.

Abre los ojos a mas no poder, pero en unos micro-segundos los cierra correspondiendo al beso.

El la toma de la cintura y de la nuca profundizando así el beso, ella se aferra con sus manos a los fuertes hombros del chico buscando apoyo, pues sus piernas de repente parecen gelatina.

La besa suavemente, lentamente, hasta que baja el ritmo para finalizar con un casto beso en sus labios hinchados y otro en sus sonrojadas mejillas, se aleja, solo un poco, sin soltarla, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

- Toma - le dice en un susurro, entregándole un papel que saco del bolsillo de su camisa escolar.

Sakura miro el papel, que curiosamente se le hacia conocido, después miro al chico, que la miraba con mucha ternura, como si le gustara verla atontada por el beso, regreso su vista al papel, lo tomo con las manos temblorosas y abrió los ojos como plato, es exactamente el mismo papel, la misma hoja del cuaderno de Tomoyo, y puede comprobarlo tiene un corazón dibujado y al abrirlo la hermosa caligrafía de su prima se hace presente.

Shaoran retiro la mano de la nuca de ella y uso para levantarle la cara, haciendo que lo mirara.

- uno - dijo bajito, en un susurro, que por la cercanía de ambos se escucha perfectamente - pienso en lo hermosa que eres, en como tus hermosos ojos parecen brillantes esmeraldas, pienso en lo adorable que te ves cuando te sonrojas, cuando haces un puchero, cuando te enojas, pienso en ti todo el tiempo - Sakura contuvo la respiración

**1- Piensas en el/ella todo el tiempo, ya sea de buena o mala forma.**

- dos - continuo - he hablado tanto de ti con mis amigos que me amenazaron con decirle a mis hermanas si seguía haciéndolo, y créeme no queras que se enteren - Sakura ya conocía a las hermanas de Shaoran, tres de las cuatro, trabajaban como modelos con su madre, si, el tenia mucha razón.

**2- El/Ella es tema de conversación con tus amigos ya sean comentarios positivos o negativos.**

- tres - el le sonrió, la ojiverde se esta derritiendo por dentro - sabes, he pensado en cambiarme a tu salón, así dejaría de salir entre clases para verte mirar por la ventana - Sakura se sonrojo aun mas de lo que estaba, ¿el hacia eso? - así tendríamos los mismos horarios y podría verte caminar a tu casa sin tener que esconderme detrás de los arboles - el soltó una risa nerviosa y con la mano libre se despeino sus rebeldes cabellos, esa era la famosa sensación de sentirse observada, fue el todo este tiempo, Sakura se mordió su labio inferior ocultando una risita, no quería arruinar el momento.

**3- Necesitas saber si esta cerca, por lo que lo/la buscas constantemente con la mirada.**

- cuatro - acaricio con ternura la mejilla aun sonrojada de la chica - se que muchas veces te levantas tarde, eres horrible con las matemáticas - Sakura podría haber refunfuñado algo pero simplemente le daría la razón - podría decirte tu rutina de porristas completa de memoria, vives en una acogedora casa de color amarillo con un bello jardín, conozco a tus amigas, en especial a tu prima Daidouji, es novia de mi primo, ella me empujo a hacer esto -

**4- Te interesa saber mas de el/ella, te sabes su rutina, donde vive y cuales son sus amigos, etc. No lo confundas eso no es simple curiosidad**

- cinco - Shaoran se sonrojo y escondió su cara en el hueco del cuello de Sakura, ella acaricio sus cabellos tiernamente, el castaño comenzó a susurrar aun mas bajito de lo que lo estaba haciendo - hace unos días vi cuando te despedías de un chico, tenia antejos y el pelo plateado, te despedías de el con una enorme sonrisa, y me... me dieron celos por que esa sonrisa no estaba dirigida a mi - ¡aw! ¡que tierno!

**5- Si ves a alguien cerca de el/ella se te forma un nudo en el estomago y una extra a sensación recorre tu cuerpo. A eso se le llama celos.**

- seis - saco la cara de su escondite improvisado y volvió a mirarla a los ojos, dejándola nuevamente sin aliento - me he hecho esa pegunta miles de veces, pero... esto es mucho mejor de lo imagine que seria -

**6- Te estas preguntando que se sentiría estar cerca de esa persona.**

Tomo una mano de Sakura y la deposito encima de su corazón, los ojos de ella se cristalizaron de pura emoción al sentir el corazón del castaño latir tan o mas rápido que su propio corazón.

**Si te pasa todo esto y tu corazón late desesperado...**

- Estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti, Sakura Kinomoto - Finalmente declaro Shaoran, Sakura por fin recupero el habla

- Estoy perdidamente enamorada de ti, Shaoran Li - Se besaron con todo el amor que se tenían, poco les importo que la campana de inicio de clase halla sonado o que alguien estuviera escondido filmando toda la escena.

**Estas perdidamente enamorado/a.**

FIN.

Sayonara

xIshisu-Chanx


End file.
